


Insomnia

by 7Han



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>聯盟正在組建，有太多的事情，還有見不到的人，以及沒法子宣洩的壓力，於是布魯斯失眠了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice 背景  
> Kal和Bruce的回合，氪星人還是很持久設定，和按摩棒。

　　他已經很久沒這麼做了。在他剛成為蝙蝠俠的初期，為了讓布魯斯‧韋恩和蝙蝠俠的形象有所出入而營造出的花花公子的形象其實某種程度上來說還算是挺有利於他的，正大光明的在會議上瞌睡，在宴會上不需要太費心思和那些商人勾心鬥角，輕鬆就能挽著漂亮的女士開房──如果晚上還有多餘的時間的話，和樂而不為呢？

　　在他接連收養好幾個孩子之後他確實停下了一段時間，畢竟他永遠搞不懂這些孩子的精力是打哪兒來，他有時候感到疲憊覺得自己一夕之間老了很多，但這也讓他覺得是時候結束布魯斯‧韋恩流連花叢的形象了。在戴米安來之後，他嘗試著培養一段關係，想當然的出於各種理由（不管戴米安或是其他孩子有沒有牽扯其中），都是華麗的失敗了。

　　說真的，他真的很久沒有了──神、半機器人、海中傳說，他開始組建聯盟時早就有所預料，他不只再守著高譚這塊領地了，業務開始擴大，甚至遠到宇宙去了。

　　他們倆都是大忙人，姑且不提雙重身分，布魯斯‧韋恩只需要在鎂光燈前面擺好姿勢，而超人作弊的超能力讓他一人分飾兩角甚至只靠副眼鏡就能輕鬆達成，於是佔去他們大部分的時間都是些超級罪犯、外星人入侵、變種生物諸此之類的麻煩。

　　最終仍是感到壓力了嗎？布魯斯自嘲地笑笑，在床鋪側了個身，好便於伸手取出床櫃抽屜裡的東西，一管潤滑劑，他還摸到了另一樣物品，黑色的仿真陰莖。

　　多謝那個外星人，給自己一個簡單的手活已經不再那麼容易滿足了。布魯斯哼哼了聲，脫下了身上唯一的黑色平口褲，打開潤滑劑在手上塗抹開來。平躺著他不好給自己開拓，於是他翻了個身，抬高自己的臀部好讓自己的手指方便進入，他想趕緊結束，於是潦草地插進兩根手指然後分開它們好加快擴張，結果是自己感覺到一絲痛意而不快地皺眉。

　　他咒罵了聲，只好自己模仿性交抽插著手指，他摸不到更深的地方，於是一股空虛讓他從咽喉擠出嘆息，這令布魯斯也顧不著更多了，在按摩棒上塗勻了足夠的潤滑劑，便往穴口上淺淺的戳刺了進去。只進去約一個頭部，布魯斯悶哼一聲停了下來。那不一樣，和外星人跨下間滾燙發硬的柱體不一樣，甚至連尺寸都相差甚遠，但他現在可沒得挑剔。

　　把按摩棒整支推進體內時，布魯斯便懶得動了，他摸索著後頭的開關扳動到了ON，嗡鳴聲和在他體內轉動的按摩棒攪動出的水聲讓獨自一人的夜晚顯得沒那麼安靜。布魯斯把臉埋在柔軟的枕頭裡，淺淺的控制著喘息，感受快感累積在下腹裡，他感覺得到被壓在身下的陰莖正在逐漸發硬，可他沒把震動頻率繼續調高，也不打算伸手觸摸自己的前頭，於是高潮始終沒有到來。

　　也許他可以這樣睡著，儘管他就是因為徹夜難眠才會找支假陰莖塞進自己的屁股裡，但他覺得他現在可以就這樣插著然後睡著──就是太空虛了，空蕩的大宅，高譚睡了而他清醒著，不知道該思考何事，在太多相同的夜晚裡他已經把所有大事小事都安排好了。

　　他放下自己的臀部找著舒適的姿勢趴在床鋪上，因動作而稍微擠出一點按摩棒來，他煩躁地將它推了回去，卻不小心推的深了些，有些疼痛甚至還撞上了敏感的位置上，於是就像被勾動的回憶或著反射性還是習慣一類的東西，讓他小聲地叫出了那個名字。

　　在他來得及反應過來前，一隻手放上了他的背部，沒有施以多大的力道，卻足夠把他壓制在床鋪上，布魯斯不需要回頭也知道那不請自來的來者何人，「超人。」

　　他身上有些槍械和火藥的氣味，顯然是又解決了一批麻煩，而超人安靜的出奇，布魯斯猜想他大概又陷入了某種怪圈，他們總是會這樣的，一些罪犯總是會讓他們產生些負面的念頭，這一切不會結束，為什麼他們還要做這些白活……諸此之類。

　　「我不喜歡這個佔了我的位子……」超人說道，他拿出了布魯斯後穴塞著的按摩棒，卻只抽出了一半，瞇著眼睛，「但我確實喜歡你看起來是這個樣子。」他說，調大了檔次，轉動著不同的角度然後插回了布魯斯的體內深處。

　　加大震動的頻率和反覆的抽插讓潤滑劑被帶出了穴口，那裡變得溼答答的反射著水光，超人伸出了一根手指，沿著仿真陰莖的邊緣劃著圈。布魯斯僵硬了一下，他知道超人想要幹嘛，但他只是吞嚥了唾液，閉著眼睛抓緊了枕頭，算是徹底默許了他的行為。

　　超人專心地看著自己的手指是怎麼擠進那個被黑色假陰莖塞滿的後穴的，布魯斯沒有動，他努力地承受著來自超人的一切，而不是挪動身體好逃避那根撐開他穴口的手指，「噢，布魯斯……」他低喃。

　　那裡實在是變得非常非常的緊，那讓超人感覺到制服正把他的性器勒的生疼，但他們實在太久沒做了，「你這裡都忘記我是什麼樣的了，布魯斯。」他慢吞吞帶著埋怨的語調，加進了第二根手指時，他必須用另一手撫摸布魯斯的後背好試著減緩他的疼痛。

　　等他覺得夠了，那根假陰莖已經可以順暢的在布魯斯的後頭抽插了，他讓它以最大功率工作，看著布魯斯在床上扭動喘息，超人脫掉制服，慢條斯理地將潤滑劑充分的抹在自己的性器上。他知道布魯斯一直都沒有高潮，整個人都快變成了身陷情慾的粉色了，他這才將布魯斯的大腿分到最開，然後盯著那支按摩棒在擴張的足夠徹底的可以容納進他的尺寸的穴口中滑了出來。

　　他不急著進去，只是把那個玩具從床上丟下去，然後趴伏上布魯斯的後背，用唇舌舔吻著他的耳朵，「我的。」他說，舌頭描繪著耳廓，「那裡是我的。」超人宣布，接著他環住布魯斯的脖子，將布魯斯操進床鋪裡。

　　抽插又快又重，布魯斯的呻吟全糊在枕頭裡卻又格外的讓人心癢難耐，他掙扎了一下，雙手攀住超人環抱著他的手，像溺水般大口呼吸著，「卡……卡爾……慢點……」他剛說完，就發出了哽住的聲音，後穴緊緻的收縮起來，布魯斯被操射了一回。

　　超人停了下來享受這一刻，而布魯斯已經呈現昏昏欲睡的樣子了，他換了個不那麼完全壓制布魯斯的姿勢，他讓布魯斯側身，再拉過布魯斯的一條腿搭在自己的肩膀上，布魯斯軟綿綿的沒有反抗，事實上，他確實咕噥了聲晚安就想不管不顧那還埋在身體裡的外星陰莖了。

　　「好吧。」這下換超人小聲地說道，但他仍在動作著，他已經頂到最深處，扭動著腰好讓性器攪動著布魯斯的後穴最裡端，布魯斯仍舊緊閉著雙眼，但他聽得見超人說的每一句話，「你睡，我幹。」

　　要是布魯斯沒有那麼疲倦的話他大概會立刻睜開雙眼查看超人是不是中過什麼魔法，可能關於放大某種性格或者低俗點的──情色的魔法之類的，但是他太累了，要操就來吧，他稍微抬眸又乾脆兩眼一閉的小動作告知著超人：你操你的，我睡我的。

　　得了。超人既無奈又寵溺，但他也不想辜負自己興奮地正在分泌前液的小兄弟，他淺淺地摩擦，看著布魯斯發出舒服的哼聲也沒打算醒來，念頭一起，乾脆退到最底──趁著布魯斯以為他打消念頭睜開一點眼睛要看他時，再狠狠地插進去。

　　「嘿──」

　　「噢，布魯斯，你可以繼續睡的。」

　　布魯斯不爽地瞪他一眼，賭氣似地抓過一條毯子抱著就真的又要睡了，這樣很可愛，超人繼續挺動他的腰部，看著布魯斯的身體跟著被晃動，布魯斯偷偷咬著毯子，試圖把聲音和因快感而擠出來的生理性鹽水扼殺在裡頭不被發現，但他兩腿間的慾望早出賣了他，悄悄的又抬起了頭。

　　他們誰也沒去碰布魯斯的陰莖，超人只是盯著它貼上布魯斯的小腹，那裡有幾道傷痕，還有方才他射過了一回的精液。他已經操射過布魯斯了，所以他打算來點不一樣的。超人大力頂弄著，似乎是要撫平他內裡的皺褶，幾次戳刺到最裡，以及重重地擦過前列腺的位子，就讓布魯斯像條孤立無援被浪掀翻的小船，被逼得快要再射一回──

　　一隻手圈住了他的陰莖尾端，食指抵在小孔上阻止他射出來，布魯斯氣急敗壞地睜開雙眼，用力拍打著超人惡質的手，「放開……唔──別、別鬧了……」

　　超人只是加快了抽插，巨大的性器在他的後穴裡來回進出，得不到解脫的布魯斯開始扭動掙扎，只是讓超人用膝蓋頂住他另一條腿分得更開，更方便超人進入更多。

　　「我們還沒有一起射過呢，布魯斯。」超人用被情慾熏的低啞的嗓音說道。

　　「開什麼玩笑，你是想憋死我嗎，氪星人！」布魯斯想要踢開他，卻只是被扣住腳踝放回他的肩膀上放好，「要的話你就快給我射出來，我要睡了──」他咬牙切齒道。

　　「嗯，你睡啊，布魯斯。」超人一邊這樣說，一邊使勁磨蹭著他前列腺的位子，「我會全部射在你體內，然後好好地塞住他一整晚，我們可以明天起來在清潔。」

　　布魯斯挑挑眉。真的？現在要這樣玩就對了？

　　「別以為我不知道你打什麼主意，什麼時候超人變得這麼狡猾，還這麼……色情？」布魯斯往枕頭裡放鬆地躺了躺，從咽喉發出一聲柔軟的呻吟，「你想在浴室裡對我做什麼？」

　　「從這張床開始，布魯斯。」超人低聲說道，藍色的眼睛變得暗沉，呼吸也變的沉重，「我會在你體內解決晨勃，把你給插醒，餵飽你，然後我會抱起你，我還插在你體內，所以你的雙腿得環住我的腰，但我會好好托起你，把你抱進浴室裡。」

　　抽插變得緩慢，布魯斯收縮著後穴，看著超人也在忍耐著，做愛變成了一場角力賽，高譚寶貝兒在這方面可不會輕言戰敗，「然後呢？你會讓我撐在浴缸邊緣張開大腿好讓你的精液從我後頭流下來嗎？你太多了，沒弄乾淨前可不能泡澡，但你喜歡看我自己清潔我的後頭，你會很安靜很專注，當我把我的手指放進體內攪動時的水聲會讓我難為情，但你會興奮，你又硬了。」

　　布魯斯得意地笑了笑，他可以感覺到超人勃發的慾望，插他的那根性器青筋怒張，他清楚超人也要射了，他滾動著喉結，低吼接下去，「是的。我會拉過你的手讓你自己掰開你的臀瓣，好讓我的種子更快流出來，但那看起來會更像是一個邀請，我會就這個姿勢進入你，然後抱著你的大腿把你抬起來釘在我的陰莖上抽插──重力會讓你吞進我更多，被我進入的更深，你會害怕要是我這時又射了更多在裡面，可能會挖不出來。」

　　「噢，卡爾。」布魯斯歎息，他抬起身子環住愛人的頸子，細碎的吻落在他的下巴和耳邊，輕輕說道：「我會哭著求饒說這太過了，而你總是捨不得對吧？你會跨進浴缸裡，帶著我緩緩坐下，我會坐在你的大腿上，你會扶著我的腰，好讓我自己扭腰上下起伏讓你幹我。每一次，我都會抬得太高，你的陰莖會滑出去，當我坐下時，熱水會被帶到我的體內，但你的性器更燙一點。你要射了，要射在我裡面嗎，卡爾？」

　　超人不確定他們現在是在那間熱氣瀰漫的浴室裡，還是在臥房的大床上，但是在快要射精的空白大腦裡閃過的有一點他很肯定，他們明天才不會有這麼火辣的場景。明天──明天還有太多事情，布魯斯和他，蝙蝠俠和克拉克‧肯特。聯盟、生活、工作。

　　他大力抽插了兩下後拔了出來，把自己陰莖和布魯斯的性器放在一塊，上下擼動著，很快兩個人都射了出來，然後關於在浴室來一發的幻想和情慾沒了，剩下的是對日復一日感到不知何時結束的乏味。

　　「我最近在忙一項航空計畫。」

　　好了，現在他們要開始談日常瑣事了？好吧，那也不壞，距離日出前還有一點時間，他們是該好好把握。超人抱著他的愛人，蹭了蹭他的頸子，表示自己有在聽。

　　「韋恩企業會贊助聯盟一座基地。」他像是隨口提起，彷彿出個上億資金的人真不是他。

　　他看著布魯斯的脖子，想著自己這回忘了在上頭留下點痕跡，大概只有布魯斯的後穴一片泥濘，肯定腫起來了，他想著那邊已經被幹的溼軟，要是早上能再來一發就好了……嗯……他有點想睡了……

　　「宇宙性愛聽起來挺不錯的。」

　　「嗯……是挺不錯的……什、什麼？！布魯斯，你剛剛說什麼？！」

　　他的愛人閉上眼睛，已經沉沉（真的）睡著了。

 

END


End file.
